


Good Times Never Seemed So Good

by axaura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a true story: Me, Earworm, I promise it's not a songfic, M/M, They're just being kids and having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axaura/pseuds/axaura
Summary: It started as he was getting dressed. Usually he would hum mindlessly as he went through the motions of his morning routine, but something was different about this morning (or what counted as morning while hurtling through space). He wasn’t humming short, random melodies and rhythms this time, and as he played back what notes he had gone through, it hit him.Oh no.





	Good Times Never Seemed So Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lancesmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancesmiles/gifts).



> At lunch today I got Sweet Caroline stuck in my head so I gave it to the rest of my family because I love them. Then I started imagining Lance with an earworm and this happened, enjoy!

When Lance had woken up, he had felt good. He had had a positive feeling about how his day was going to go. How he wished he could return to that wonderful time, that blissful ignorance.

It started as he was getting dressed. Usually he would hum mindlessly as he went through the motions of his morning routine, but something was different about this morning (or what counted as morning while hurtling through space). He wasn’t humming short, random melodies and rhythms this time, and as he played back what notes he had gone through, it hit him.

Oh no.

 

When he got to breakfast, he pretended nothing was wrong. He ate his ahem delicious food goo, that was lovingly prepared by his sweet and talented boyfriend, and listened to Allura go over their schedule for the day. 

“You will be doing mental exercises today, building up your connection and bond with each other. I unfortunately will not be joining you.” She sighed regretfully. “I must sort through the diplomacy records from before the war, and determine what our best prospects for an alliance are.” They finished their breakfast chatting to each other, and soon Allura left for her quarters.

Lance waited until the princess was gone before speaking up, “I really don’t think we should do any mental connection exercises today, Shiro.”

Shiro furrowed his brows, “Why not?”

Lance bit his lip, if he told them the truth then he would face endless teasing and jokes at his expense, but if he let it go he would face the entire team’s wrath, and when it came to earworms, they had no mercy.

Hunk would have no mercy.

Deciding that an irritated boyfriend was not something he had any desire to deal with, he mumbled, “I have ‘Sweet Caroline’ stuck in my head...”

Shiro leaned in closer, “What was that?”

“I have Neil Diamond’s ‘Sweet Caroline’ stuck in my head.”

There was a moment of absolute silence, before everyone except Coran started laughing at him.

“You’re kidding right?” Pidge giggled, “What the heck were you thinking of to get that song stuck in your head?” 

“It’s an earworm Pidge! Where do any of them come from? Stop laughing at me guys, this is a serious problem!”

Keith, surprisingly, had laughed himself nearly to tears, and at Lance’s death stare, tried to compose himself. “I-I’m sorry, it’s just, I never would have pegged you for a Neil Diamond fan-”

“Oh shut up, you got ‘Achy Breaky Heart’ stuck in everyone’s head!”

Lance turned to Hunk for support and felt his heart shatter when he saw him not even attempting to hide his laughter.

“It’s pretty funny, Lance.”

Turning away from his traitor of a boyfriend he faced Shiro and repeated himself. “So yeah, let’s not do mind exercises today, please.”

Shiro was grinning with mirth as he nodded, “That’s okay, we can do sparring exercises,” his happy grin turned into a smirk, “if you're so inclined.”

Lance scowled and huffed, “Well I am so inclined!”

Coran chose that moment to cut in. “Paladins, what is this earworm? Why is it so dangerous to the rest of you that you need to change our training plans? And if Lance is infected with a parasite then we need to get him to the infirmary, not laugh at him!”

Pidge’s giggles were finally dying as she began to explain what was wrong Lance.

He turned back to his boyfriend and pouted at him until Hunk rolled his eyes and kissed his temple. “Does that help, sweetheart?”

Lance smiled and sighed, “Yeah it does, babe.”

 

Allura stared glumly at the number of documents she had yet to go through. She had been working for what seemed like forever! She peered from the desk in her private study into her bedroom, at the jewelry box her mice were playing in. They looked lonely, she assured herself. And they’re animals, they need exercise, and since they were essentially her pets, who better than her to play with them? Nodding to herself, satisfied with her reasoning, she stood and approached the mice who were waiting for her eagerly, having heard her thoughts. As she was reaching to let them run up her arm, she stopped and frowned.

What- what is that? It seems like a type of music, but it is not any song I’ve ever heard, and it doesn’t sound like altean music. 

Concentrating, she realized that it wasn’t anything she was hearing, it was coming from her own mind. Slightly more concerned, she left to find Coran.

 

In the training room, the paladins had paired off, with the fifth facing the gladiator, and were switching every twenty minutes.

Keith was in the middle of being pinned and electrocuted by Pidge when they both froze. 

“LANCE!” 

Hunk and Shiro had also turned to Lance, who had been startled by Pidge’s scream and had lost focus on the gladiator. Allowing him to peel himself off the wall, Shiro crossed his arms and stared at him admonishingly. “Lance, why is ‘Sweet Caroline’ running through our heads?” He asked with forced patience.

Lance blinked, “What?”

“Dude, we’re all hearing it,” Hunk said, grimacing. 

“Cut. It. Out.” Keith ground out.

Lance narrowed his eyes, “What would you prefer Billy Ray Cyr-”

“NO!” Everyone shouted.

At this point Coran had made his way to the deck from the control room. “What’s wrong?”

“Lance can’t keep his stupid earworm to himself.” Pidge angrily told him, before a confused look overtook her face. “But LAnce wasn’t even singing,” she muttered to herself, “Why are we all hearing it? Is it something to do with the lion bond? I mean we’re mentally connected at a low level, has that connection gotten good enough to spread an earworm without the headbands? Is that even possible-”

“It is!” Coran declared proudly. “You’re getting stronger as a team, that’s great!”

“Yeah, but what’s not great is Neil Diamond playing on repeat in my head,” complained Hunk. He turned to Lance, “I love you and all, but really?”

Coran thought for a moment. “Well, as Pidge explained to me at breakfast, there is no cure except for time and focus on other things, so I suppose it’s lucky you’re training today!” He grinned brightly.

Shiro sighed, and started directing the others to their new sparring partners.

 

When Allura found Coran in the training hall’s control room, she scowled.

“Why are you training in combat, I thought I told you to practice your mental link!”

“Ah, Princess, I would have alerted you of the change, but I didn’t want to interrupt you. Lance is afflicted with a disease called Earworm, and it is apparently highly contagious. It is easily transmitted through mind links, so Shiro thought it best to postpone that until tomorrow. It didn’t do much good though, it has spread to all of them now.” 

“What are the symptoms of this earworm, Coran?”

“Nothing dangerous! It’s just hearing a song or part of one over and over and over in one’s head.”

“That’s what I came to find you about. I am hearing an unfamiliar song as you described, but how? I am not part of the paladin bond. Is it possibly because of Father tying my quintessence to the Lions’?”

“It could be!”

Allura smiled widely. “How fascinating! And how wonderful that the Paladins’ telepathic capabilities are expanding!” She turned to look at them out the window. “I must ask them about this song, I have not had much time to learn about their culture, and I’m very curious!”

 

At dinner that night (or the equivalent etc. etc.) the Paladins and the Princess were all fed up. Even as curious as she had been, all Allura wanted at that point was peace and quiet.

“Lance. This needs to stop. Please.” Shiro had begged him wearily.

“I’m trying! Maybe if everyone had stopped bringing it up it would be easier to not think about!” He crossed his arms defensively and childishly threw himself back into his chair, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes.

Coran was the only one in good spirits as he happily bustled around the table serving them. “Oh! I almost forgot the fresh Nunvil I mixed up for everyone!”

Allura pouted from where her chin was rested in on her arms on the table. “He’s only chipper because he isn’t infected with Earworm,” she muttered morosely over the sound of him humming in the kitchen.

Nobody spoke, until- “He isn’t infected yet.” Lance perked up and smirked. “But that can easily be changed, he grinned at his boyfriend, “Hunk, as the best singer out of all of us, will you lead us?”

Hunk smirked back, “I would be honored.”

The six youths settled and waited for the ambush, ready to pounce on Coran as soon as he walked through the door. 

“SWEEEEET CAROLIIIIINE, BUM BUM BUM-”

**Author's Note:**

> This user enjoys constructive criticism.


End file.
